


Oh, I Think That I Found Myself A Cheerleader (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides High School AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Logan has a Hermione moment, Sanders Sides - Freeform, cheerleader patton, overprotective Logan, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: It's the big homecoming game!  Patton is super excited to do his routine with his team.





	Oh, I Think That I Found Myself A Cheerleader (Sanders Sides)

“Hi girls!” Patton entered the locker rooms after knocking loudly. Since he was the only boy on the cheerleading squad, they regularly allowed him in once they were all dressed.

“Hey, Pat!” the unified reply came, and he smiled broadly. He loved his fellow cheerleaders.

“Ready for tonight?” asked Brittany.

“Heh. Barely…” answered Patton. He was immensely nervous.

“Hey, it’s gonna be great! We’ll blow the crowd away with our halftime routine, and then you can dance into the night with your boyfriend,” Rose piped up and winked.

Patton laughed nervously, adjusting his skirt. “I just don’t wanna embarrass myself in front of him on homecoming night.”

“Oh come on, have a little faith in yourself,” Brittany replied. “You’ve been dating for a month!”

Patton smiled. “And what a month it’s been…”

“Awwww!!” the girls cooed in harmony, and Patton blushed.

“Hey, can I ask you all a favor?”

“Always! What do you need?” Rose asked.

“Well...tomorrow’s a really important cross-country meet for Logan...so I was wondering if some of you could surprise him with a small cheer for him with me when he gets to the finish line? I know it’s a Saturday and no one likes getting up early, so I understand if--”

He was cut off by loud squealing. Cries of “Yes!!!”, “You two are so cute!”, and “This is gonna be amazing!” filled the air, and they all immediately began arguing about which routines to do, and how to adjust them for the girls that couldn’t be there.

Patton beamed. He had such a supportive team, and he couldn’t be happier.

As the game started, they ran out, beginning to perform their well-practiced routines. Half-time came, and just as Patton was about to do an all-important flip, he heard it. An asshole from the other team’s stands had gotten hold of a megaphone, shouting, “Check out the fag in a skirt!”

Patton stumbled, his jump ruined. He knew he shouldn’t take those comments to heart, but he couldn’t help it. He felt everything very deeply, and sometimes he hated it. He felt the tears begin to accumulate in his eyes against his will, barely hearing the other cheerleaders yelling back at the bully in defense of him. He rushed off the field quickly, eager to find an empty space to cry. As he ran into the thankfully empty bathroom, he felt a hand on his arm, and he yelped in surprise through his tears, jerking to face whoever had grabbed him. “L-Logan?”

When he had heard the stinging words directed to his boyfriend, Logan had tensed up, growling quietly. As soon as Patton began running off the field, he jumped over the railing from the stands onto the field, ignoring Roman’s and Virgil’s words of caution. He caught up to the other boy easily.

Logan smiled softly at Patton. “Don’t listen to that douche. Small-minded people like him live pitiful lives.”

Patton weeped quietly, clinging tightly to Logan. “I just--I don’t know why people can’t be nice, or at least mind their own business. I don’t know why I take it all to heart so much, why can’t I just ignore it?”

“Hey, hey, listen to me. Your compassion and empathy is one of the most beautiful things about you. Yes, that means you are more easily hurt sometimes, but that can be worked on. Besides, I’m here for you. No matter who hurts you, I will be with you and stand up for you. I promise.” He kissed Patton’s forehead softly and Patton sniffed. “Besides, you know our school is supportive. That asshole is insignificant. All the people you need be concerned about are those that fight for you.”

Patton sniffed again and nodded into Logan’s chest. He pulled away. “Oh dear, I got your shirt wet.”

Logan smiled, wiping away Patton’s last tears. “Don’t worry about it, mon coeur.”

Patton offered a watery smile. “Putting your French class to good use, I see.”

Logan laughed. “Come on. I’m sure the other cheerleaders will be concerned about you.”

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door, and opened it to see several worried faces. Brittany immediately asked, “Are you ok, Patton? We told the dick off, and he’s been kicked out for the rest of the game. The principal of their school wanted to apologize. She said he’ll be suspended.”

Patton frowned a little. “Oh. I didn’t want anyone to have a mark on their record because of me…”

The girls bombarded him with protests. “He deserves it!”, “It’s not because of you, it’s because of his own actions!”

Patton gave a small smile. “Thank you. I’m lucky to have such an amazing team.”

The girls returned his smile. “Come on,” Rose said, “They’re about to announce homecoming court. We all voted for you!”

Patton laughed in confusion. “What? Why?”

“Because we can, ok?!” Brittany laughed exasperatedly.

He didn’t end up winning, but that was ok. He didn’t want to leave Logan’s side anyway. He hugged his boyfriend until halftime was over, then kissed him goodbye to join the girls again.

After the game, he rejoined Logan and the others, and they made their way to the parking lot, where Roman and Logan had their cars. They stopped short as a figure stepped out in front of them, and Logan stepped in front of Patton protectively.

“Oh look, Fags 1, 2, 3, and 4.” It was the asshole that had shouted at Patton during halftime.

Logan’s gaze darkened. “What do you want?”

“Nothing. Just to make your little bitch over there pay for getting me suspended.”

Patton squeaked, and Logan growled. Roman and Virgil stepped back, not having seen Logan like this before. His eye held something dangerous. Then he did something more terrifying. He smiled.

“It was your own disgusting behavior that brought you those consequences. However, I think you should know,” his smile dropped into a sharp sneer, “if you _ever_ insult or threaten my boyfriend again, I will ensure you’re in pain for weeks.”

Patton gasped and swallowed thickly, placing a hand on Logan’s arm. “Please don’t hurt him,” he whispered.

The other boy had significantly paled at Logan’s threat, and Logan relaxed slightly, placing his hand over Patton’s. He complied, turning away, before the other boy regained his voice and muttered, “I guess I was wrong about which one of you is the bitch.”

Before the others could even comprehend what had occurred, Logan had struck with lightning speed and precision, causing the offending boy to stagger backward into a car. Patton yelped, covering his mouth. “What the fuck?!” The boy’s nose had instantly turned purple, bleeding profusely. “You’re out of your fucking mind!” he yelled as he ran away.

“Logan!” Patton squeaked, “You might get in trouble now!”

Logan shook his head, wincing as he shook his hand out. “He won’t tell anyone. He would get in more trouble than I would since he was supposed to have left. Besides, it’s my first infraction, and I can say it was in self-defense. I’ll likely get off with a warning.”

Roman and Virgil finally unfroze, Virgil’s yelped “You’re insane!” overlapping with Roman’s “That was legen-waitforit-dary!”

Logan gave a small laugh. “How I Met Your Mother. What a ridiculous show.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “And yet, you watch it enough to know the reference.

Patton had gotten quiet. Then he let out a giggle. And another. Soon, he was overcome with laughter, his body shaking. The others watched fondly, laughing a little with him. When he had finally calmed down, he grabbed Logan’s hand. “We need to get you ice. I’m driving us home, give me the keys.”

Logan didn’t bother arguing, handing Patton his keys without complaint.

Virgil moved to follow them to the car, having ridden there with them, but Roman held him back. “Give the two lovebirds some space, I’ll drive you,” he said with a smile.

Virgil nodded, and Logan and Patton smiled appreciatively. “Do you need my address?” he asked, but Roman shook his head.

“We’re both going to Lo’s meet tomorrow, why don’t you spend the night? I can make a stop at your house, if you would like to pick up some clothes, but I haven’t had an impromptu sleepover in forever.”

Virgil hesitated. He and Roman had never spent one on one time together, they’d always hung out in a group. But maybe this was an opportunity to talk to him about collaborating in writing, as he’d been too shy to do thus far. “Alright,” he shrugged. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had a sleepover, so why not?”

Roman grinned and Logan and Patton shared a look. Virgil looked at them quizzically, but Patton began dragging Logan away. “Alright, have fun, kiddos! See you tomorrow morning!”

Virgil huffed a laugh. Patton’s insistence at calling them kiddos when they were all the same age had always amused him. He followed Roman to his car, curious as to what the night would hold.


End file.
